


温度

by Somteen



Category: Somteen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somteen/pseuds/Somteen





	温度

话音落下，神庙内便只剩下燃烧的噼啪声。 

无论是耶和华，还是巴力的声音，都消弭于这个吻中。 

这并非爱或是近似的感情，硬要说的话，只能将此视为悖论。 

比起亲吻，这更像野蛮的撕咬。但是唇舌终于纠缠不清，连喘息也带着说不清道不明的意味，就像是苦涩的酒凝成了冰块，然后又在烈日暴晒下融化升华，变成了轻飘飘的气体。 

巴力知道，这并非一个合适的场合。 

谁会在正被大火焚烧的神庙里做爱？他心底嗤笑。 

“荒谬至极。”耶和华说出了巴力想说的话。 

但他恰好就是那个荒谬至极的家伙。 

“对极了。”巴力如此赞同。 

火还未止，愈燃愈旺。 

祂的银发呈扇形散开，火焰无法伤其分毫，却为流银的发丝镀上了一层明明灭灭的金色，神圣却又带点人世的烟火气。只是那双金眸依旧冰冷，拥有与巴力如出一辙的眼神。祂们很像，却又截然不同。 

巴力有些厌恶地捂住了祂的眼睛。 

祂沉默了数秒，唇角勾起似笑非笑的弧度，立刻明白了对方意思的巴力忽然也想笑。 

这简直就是个天大的笑话。 

这样的笑话，以后都不会再有了。 

巴力的身体有着太阳般的温暖，这是被进入时，祂第一时间想到的事情。神明的交合并不痛苦，哪怕对方的动作多么粗暴，也只不过是两股力量的碰撞与交融。 

盘旋而升的热度将世界隔成了两半。 

就连火焰也变冷，只有祂们是热的。 

银发散乱，衣袍交叠。巴力覆唇撬开祂的双唇，将呻吟喘息尽数掠回，又宛如情人伴侣般在祂耳畔摩挲缠绵。 

从嘴唇到锁骨。一次次亲吻。 

蛮横且炙热，还有点儿像乳汁或者蜂蜜那样黏稠，温度落下又消失，消失又落下。 

既无情欲，也无快感。 

或是报复，或是泄愤。 

也可能不仅仅如此。 

但也止步于此，祂们的一切都是那么不可调和，最后导致了如今的局面。 

衣物摩擦的触感、光滑肌肤的触感、柔软嘴唇的触感、体内的触感，全都是捉摸不定的事物。正如火焰终究被雨水浇灭一般，祂们也终究会在漫长的时间中忘却这一天。 

战争仍将持续下去，直至一方彻底消失的那天。 

耶和华想，那很快就会到来了。 

火旺盛到了极点，喷吐的火舌将最后的帷幄也吞噬殆尽，黑色的焦料啪嗒砸落地上。 

攀上顶点之后，只剩下呼吸交汇，然后连唯一能感知的温暖也渐渐退却。 

巴力松开了捂住祂双眼的手，然后毫无疑问地看见了对方那亘古不变的金眸。 

“无法理喻。” 

“彼此彼此。” 

大火扑灭时，神庙已烧毁一半，唯有那缺了头颅的神像与约柜静静注视着众人。


End file.
